ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show
''The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show ''is a American/Canadian animated comedy television series created by Kervin Faria. It is based on Chuck's Choice, produced by Corus Entertainment and DHX Media. Synopsis The show is about 2 Kids named Chuck McFarlane and Misha from Chuck's Choice. Characters Main *'Chuck McFarlane '(voiced by Sabrina Pitre) *'Misha '(voiced by Kira Tozer) Supporting *'Dumber the Dog '(voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly) *'Police Walrus '(voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Meerkat Mailman '(voiced by Matt Frewer) *'Orson Elephant '(voiced by Chris Rock) *'Harold Cheetah '(voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait) *'March Ostrich '(voiced by James Stewart) *'Police Lion '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Crazy Hyena '(voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *'Chester Sheepdog '(voiced by Johnny Depp) *'Sparky Sealion' (voiced by Kevin Schon) *'Lost Brother Dumb the Dog '(voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Screwball Bobcat '(voiced by Nick Bakay) *'Ranger Polar Bear '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Villains *'The Easter Bunny' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Big Bad Wolf '(voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed '(voiced by Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings) *'Little Jimmy '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) *'Wrongo, Ian and Clem' (The Wrong Riders) (voiced by Brad Garrett and Corey Burton) *'Norman '(voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Mr. Khan '(voiced by Tony Jay) *'Abis Mal '(voiced by Jason Alexander) Cameos *'Mickey Mouse' *'Pluto' *'Goofy' *'Donald Duck' *'Daisy Duck' *'Huey, Dewey and Louie' *'Peg Pete' *'Mortimer Mouse' *'Scrooge McDuck' *'Webby' *'Winnie the Pooh' *'Tigger' *'Piglet' *'Rabbit' *'Owl' *'Gopher' *'Eeyore' *'Kanga' *'Roo' *'Christopher Robin' Production Music *SpongeBob SqaurePants Production Music *Ren & Stimpy Production Music See List of The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show Production Music Sound Effects *Cartoon Trax (Disney) *Hanna-Barbera *Warner Bros. (Looney Tunes) See List of The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show Sound Effects Episodes See List of The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show episodes Prouduction Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork DhNP3MbXcAEnvUW.jpg Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *''The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show is inspired by ''The Ren & Stimpy Show. **Plus The Easter Bunny from The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show. were Chuck and Misha is Going to Getting You. *The series is a Slapstick Comedy Animated Canadian Television Like, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, The Angry Beavers, SpongeBob SqaurePants, Teacher's Pet,' 'Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Fetch! with Ruff-Ruffman, The Mighty B!, DoodleToons,'' The Loud House, The Ruff-Ruffman Show and'' Let's Go Luna!. *These Two Characters from Chuck's Choice **Chuck McFarlane is an Cool Guy and Hangs Out with Girls. **Misha is an Purple and Pink Hair Girl with a Ponytale and He Had's Martial Arts and Play Violin and Misha's Xena Cries. **Dumber the Dog is an Anger Thin Dog and Chuck and Misha to Stay Off My Law Kids. **The Easter Bunny is an Evil Rabbit is Had's Plan Likes Steal Things and Taking Over the World and Misha is Going Kick Your Butts. *Plus These Disney Characters on The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Show. Category:YTV Category:DHX Media Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment Category:Slapstick comedy Category:Upcoming television series Category:Slapstick